Tim Lounibos
|birthplace = Petaluma, California |family = |yearsactive = 1991-present }} Tim Lounibos is an American actor and voice actor. Biography Little is known about Lounibos' past, including his birthday, the names of his parents, and why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that Lounibos was born in Petaluma, California and he graduated from the University of California, Berkeley with a degree in Dramatic Arts. Lounibos got his first on-screen role in 1991, when he was cast as Glen in the hit CBS soap opera The Young and the Restless. Lounibos got his first voice-over role in 1994, when he was cast as an unknown character for the English translation of the Hong Kong martial arts film Fist of Legend. Since then, Lounibos has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Shark, Crossing Jordan, The West Wing, The Real O'Neals, The Sensei, Bruce Lee: Quest of the Dragon, JAG, Jackie Chan Adventures, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Lounibos portrayed Gary Foles, the Chief of Police in Austin, Texas, that assisted the BAU in finding the UnSub responsible for multiple mutilations, in the Season Thirteen episode "Dust and Bones". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Dust and Bones" (2017) TV episode - Chief Gary Foles *Doubt (2017) - Detective Mike Saranov *The Real O'Neals (2016) - Referee *It's Asian Men! (2016) - Movie Buddy (voice) *Dogtor (2012) - Mr. Choi *Wig (2009) - Peter *The Oh-Malleys in Daddy's My Mercedes (2008) - Charles O'Malley *The Sensei (2008) - Simon O'Neil *Crossing Jordan (2007) - Jamie's Father *Shark (2006) - Benny Hong *Passions - 8 episodes (2000-2006) - Doctor Ron Bryant *Line of Fire (2005) - Gang Tattoo Specialist *The West Wing - 3 episodes (2004) - Colonel Leahy *Uh Oh! (2004) - Yosur *Dragnet (2003) - Detective Billy Sanchez *Girls Club (2002) - Inspector Warren Emerson *General Hospital - 3 episodes (2002) - Doctor Bennett *MDs (2002) - Lama Khenpo *Bruce Lee: Quest of the Dragon (2002) - Wolfgang Heinrich/Additional Voices (voice) *Contagion (2002) - Special Agent Fraley *JAG - 3 episodes (1996-2002) - Lieutenant Peter Yuen/Lieutenant Commander Gino Campisano *Ball & Chain (2001) - TaGOR (voice) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2001) - Old Monk (voice) *Star Trek: Away Team (2001) - Vin Asunder (voice) *Max Steel - 2 episodes (2001) - Tokeshi/Doctor Mark Montgomery (2001) *The Practice - 2 episodes (2000) - Doctor Michael Wang *Titus (2000) - Chip Takasaki *18 Wheels of Justice (2000) - Agent Buckley *Becker (2000) - Radiologist *Profiler (2000) - Officer Robert Chin (uncredited) *Snoops (1999) - Lieutenant Bilson *Saved by the Bell: The New Class - 3 episodes (1999) - Sergeant Meinhart *Oh, Grow Up (1999) - T.V. Anchor *The Pretender (1999) - Agent Carlson *ATF (1999) - Agent Ron Estes (uncredited) *Touched by an Angel (1999) - Brad Wong *Life Tastes Good (1999) - Archie *City Guys (1998) - Lieutenant Davis *The Nanny (1998) - Mark *The Young and the Restless (1998) - Reporter #2 *Suddenly Susan (1998) - Officer Sakamoto *Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (1997) - Chow-Yun (voice) *Steel Sharks (1997) - Mack *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest - 2 episodes (1997) - Doctor Hatani/Airport Security Guard #1/N'Joman/Screaming Cop (voice) *The Prince (1996) - Thug *Cowgirl (1996) - Steve Kim *Cops n Roberts (1995) - Mailroom Boy *Profiles (1995) - Punky Man *Beverly Hills, 90210 - 3 episodes (1994-1995) - Walter Chen *My Father is a Hero (1995) - Unknown Character (voice) *Fist of Legend (1994) - Unknown Character (English version, voice) *The Johnny Yune Show (1994) - Balladeer *All-American Girl (1994) - Korean Man *Terminal Velocity (1994) - Jump Junkie #3 *Leave of Absence (1994) - David Sue *Star Trek: The Next Generation (1994) - Lieutenant Daniel Kwan *Erotique (1994) - Adrian *For Goodness Sake (1993) - Thief #6 *Santa Barbara (1993) - Cabbie *The Bold and the Beautiful (1991) - Glen 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors